


Vampire

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Hallowe'en Ficlets [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Best to let sleeping crushes lie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> Written for a 'Trick or Treat' meme, Hallowe'en 2016.

Mina glanced around guiltily, though the night and fog blanketing the churchyard were ample to conceal her from the sharpest of prying eyes. Her own eyes seemed to be adapting to the dark; she hardly needed the flickering jack o'lantern to find her way to the Weston family vault.

To her relief (or was it disappointment?) the vault appeared intact, its rusty lock clearly undisturbed. She turned away—

A gentle hand touched her on the shoulder, and she choked back a scream.

"Darling Mina," Lucy's voice whispered softly in her ear. "How kind of you to pay me a visit."


End file.
